1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conveying apparatus concerned with combining conveyed products, such as bottles, into multiple discrete product paths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, numerous conveyor systems have been developed to separate a mass of articles into discrete delivery paths leading to labelling, filling or other packaging devices. To this end, it is known to use deflectors, guides and separators placed in the stream of articles being conveyed so as to achieve a single aligned stream. However, those conveyor systems promote frictional contact between the products being conveyed and result in surface wear of the products, noise and a propensity to jam and damage the products being conveyed.
It is also known to use what are commonly called "pressureless" conveyors systems such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,720. Those conveyor systems generally comprise a feed conveyor on which a mass of articles, such as bottles, are disposed at random and advance forward. The feed conveyor leads to an intermediate multi-track conveyor. Each track is driven at a different speed according to a speed gradient. This accelerates the bottles on the side of the conveyor having the fastest track. This promotes separation of the bottles and gradual flow alignment. Moreover, the intermediate conveyor is equipped with a curved guide plate channelling the bottles to a single file output. Once in a single file, the bottles transfer onto a delivery conveyor and exit the pressureless conveyor. However, such systems are designed for single file output and must be installed in parallel in order to provide multiple aligned feed lines as required by most packaging machines. Installing many such machines in parallel consumes valuable factory floor space, adds to cost, noise pollution and requires additional maintenance.
Thus, the present invention addresses the need for a machine that can combine a mass flow of product into two or more discrete output paths with automatic control of the flow of each output path. Moreover, the present invention also addresses the need for a machine which can be operated to selectively switch from two or more discrete output paths to a single file output path. As an added benefit, the present invention also addresses the need for a machine that can separate a single file product input trail into two or more discrete output paths with automatic control of the flow of each output paths.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that this detailed description, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, is given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.